Dagny Windbeard
Dagny Windbeard (born Dagny Duffheim) is the wife of King Keldar Windbeard and the Dwarven Queen of Eriabourne. She was sold as a slave by the illithid Oobastis to his ally Blygdagg, but was rescued from Blygdagg's clutches by the Bloodsworn. History and Personality Dagny was born the daughter of Strock and Volinda Duffheim and grew up in a healthy home. Strock was keen to see his daughter excel and he made certain that she was raised with books and magic seen as part of daily life, helped in no small part by the arrival of the court wizard, Daskore Wolfsbane. Dagny served as apprentice to Daskore for many years, having a place at court due to her mother's position as Archbishop. After Strock's capture and execution at the hands of the barbarian clans, Dagny grew closer to her mother and Daskore, but rarely visited her father's family. When Prince Keldar's mother died, the young prince was desperate for attention, and Volinda raised him as her adoptive son while Wuldor was away. Dagny and Keldar only grew closer as they developed, falling in love and marrying when they were young. After Wuldor's campaign, the young princess Dagny and her groom traveled the Savage North from Castaport to Springhollow, learning many skills as they traveled. During their visits to Coldharbour, while Geralt and Keldar were hunting together, Dagny was learning further magics at the hands of Eregost Firewine, the court mage of the human lands. Her education was cut short by Wuldor's paranoia, as the brooding king summoned his son (and his bride) home to the Ruby Reaches. Since her return home, Dagny has given birth to three children; from oldest to youngest, they are Prince Sigor (23 years old), Princess Nelly (19 years old) and Princess Kelda (12 years old). She is a dutiful mother and prioritises her children's development over her own magical aptitude. Dagny is kind, intelligent and courteous, but she can also by cynical and is at times bemused by her husband's gregarious nature. Skills and Powers Dagny is a mage, though not as powerful as Daskore nor as knowledgeable of the craft. In the Campaign Queen Dagny was first mentioned by Viktor Thunderfoot at Ilvaska in reference to the Bloodsworn's intended visit to court. However, Queen Dagny was not at court when they first attended, as she had been replaced two weeks prior by the mind flayer Oobastis, who had assumed her form. Oobastis used his position here to gain access to the starglass mines below Ironhearth Hall and to have this shipped on to his allies elsewhere. As Oobastis began to recognize the risk the Bloodsworn represented, and knowing it was too late to stop Volinda from shielding the others, he sealed the Throne Room and had the royal family kept within, protected by the captain of guard Ulfgaar Dourbeard. Towards the end of the battle, Oobastis lunged at Volinda, revealing his disguise, and the corsair Salazar struck down the illithid before he could kill the archbishop. Dagny's fate, suddenly a mystery, became a matter of great upset at court, especially when Nigby stated that a dwarf prisoner had been spotted in the Underdark below the castle, being taken downriver on a boat. Keldar requested that the Bloodsworn track the prisoner, and they began an extensive expedition into the Underdark. Early discussion with the drow and spiderfolk revealed that they knew nothing of this, so the Bloodsworn ended up tracking the course of the river to Aava Zuiblix, where the kuo-toa Nilbool revealed that any prisoners would be sacrificed for the ritual of Gogdoragg. With the help of Arvak the grimlock and his cronies, the Bloodsworn confronted the kuo-toa, who were engaged with their ritual sacrifice and blood orgy. They killed the illithid, Monitor Blygdagg, breaking the enchantment on the kuo-toa chieftan, Bluda. They discovered that Dagny and Zavine (the drow princess) were not at risk of sacrifice, but rather captives of Blygdagg in the Monitor's home, awaiting an unknown fate. Zavine and Dagny were both rescued (and both returned to the dwarves). Dagny was weary and in much pain, but she thanked the Bloodsworn for their aid, and returned to her husband's side at Ironhearth Hall. Category:Dwarves Category:Queens Category:Magi